


The Fall's Aftermath

by TWriter



Series: To Fall or To Fly [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: And Dick is unconscious, Blood, Bruce is terrified for his son, Jason is terrified for his brother, Scared!BatFam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BatFam races to save their injured bird, and are scared and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall's Aftermath

A call from Jason was the last thing Bruce expected. 

The older man had waited a bit, giving Dick some time. Damian had told his father about “Grayson’s deplorable behavior,” and Bruce thought the young man could do with some time to cool off. 

When nightfall came, though, so did the Bat. In an act that (if he was being quite honest with himself) could be done more often, Batman placed his son before the fate of Gotham. The city could wait a few hours for Bruce to visit Bludhaven and check on his boy.

But a quick visit to Dick’s apartment revealed that Nightwing had not been home. Robin and Red Robin, in a rare moment of cooperation, agreed to search the city while Batman had checked the apartment. A quick check-in with his two youngest had reinforced the conclusion that Batman feared—Dick wasn’t in Bludhaven. 

Waiting on Tim and Damian to meet him on the roof of Dick’s apartment building, Batman tried to think of places his son might be. He had already checked with Barbara, and with Titan Tower. Both had confirmed that Nightwing had not been to visit in a few weeks.

A beep dragged Batman from his thoughts. “This is Batman,” he growled into his com.

“Hey, Batsy.”

Jason? What was he doing, calling Bruce? And why did his voice sound funny?

“What is it, Red Hood? I’m a bit busy at the moment,” said Batman as his youngest charges arrived on the roof.

“You might want to get yourself unbusy. We have a situation.”

“And what might that be?”

“Your Golden Child might be dead in the next twenty minutes. You might want to get to Wayne Tower now, I don’t know—I need your help.”

Without another word, Bruce signaled his sons to follow him as he raced toward the Batwing.

**

Jason hated to admit a need for Batman, but the current situation fell into the Definitely Not Good category. 

Jason had rolled up his motorcycle jacket to elevate Dick’s head, hoping to slow the bloodflow. He held a roll of gauze from his belt to the still-bleeding wound, several more lying to the side, soaked through. After calling Bruce, he resumed running a hand through Dick’s hair.

Just when he thought Dick might be gone, the man’s eyes opened. Blearily looking around, his eyes fell on his little brother.  
“Jason?” he slurred.

“Yeah, Dickie, I’m here.”

“Why…how…why aren’t I dead? I should be dead…”

“I caught you, Dickie. Wouldn’t want that pretty face to splat across concrete.”

“You…caught me?”

“Of course, Dickie. I know I’m an asshole sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I want you to die.”

“But…” said Dick, his eyes falling closed once more. If Jason hadn’t already been holding his head so close to hear his brother before, he may have missed the next sentence.

“But…but I wanted to.”

**  
Bruce pushed the Batwing to its limit, arriving on the roof of Wayne Tower in ten minutes. The scene he found is one that would haunt him for years to come. 

In the center of the roof laid his oldest son, blood dripping from his hairline. His normally tan skin had gone pale. Next to him was the son he had already lost, looking more scared than he had ever seen the young man. Blood was everywhere, drenching the knees of Jason’s pants and the gauze he had pressed against Dick’s forehead. Dick’s eyes were closed.

“Dick!” yelled Batman, racing from the plane to his eldest’s side. Skidding to his knees next to Jason, he noticed something he had never expected to see. 

A tear, dripping down Jason’s face.

This was bad.

“Red Robin! Alert Agent A that we have a head injury coming to the Cave! Prep the infirmary!”

“Yessir!” responded Tim, running back into the cockpit to contact Alfred.

“Robin! Grab the med kit from under the pilot seat!”

Robin was back before Batman had finished speaking. Grabbing the box, he gathered clean gauze, and gently pushed Jason’s hand out of the way to wrap the wound tightly. 

“Hood, help me get him into the Batwing.”

Without a word, Jason grabbed Dick’s legs while Bruce lifted him by the shoulders. As carefully and quickly as possible, the two carried their charge inside, Robin trailing behind with the medical supplies. 

The flight to the cave was quiet, the only sound the creaking Batman’s leather gloves as his hands clenched tighter and tighter around the controls. In the back, Jason was attempting to clean the blood from Dick’s face, but it was a losing battle. More kept leaking from the bandage, only slowed from Bruce’s handiwork.

The five minutes the Batwing took to get to the cave felt like five years to the Bat and his sons. When the plan finally landed, they all rushed out, with Batman leaving the engine running in his haste to get to Dick. When the young man was finally settled into a bed under the care of a very worried Alfred, Batman turned off the engine and removed his cowl. He found Jason at a sink in the infirmary, scrubbing his brother’s blood from his hands.

“What happened?” growled the Bat.


End file.
